


P.S. Навсегда твой

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>люди часто присваивают то, с чем не могут расстаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. Навсегда твой

Утренний свет нежный, мягкий, лимонно-желтый. Он растекается густой теплой патокой по одеялу и согревает щеку и ухо. Изуру совершенно не хочется открывать глаза. Он даёт себе поблажку всего в пару коротких вдохов — и резко откидывает одеяло. Садится на ощупь, как слепой, вдыхает прохладный свежий воздух и лишь потом поднимает веки. Щурится на свет.  
Сейрейтейское утро начинается рано. Звуки ещё не смазались, кажутся ясными и яркими, как новорождённое солнце. Совсем рядом раздаются шаги, громкие голоса, смех. Изуру сохраняет в себе тишину; молчит и смотрит на свет. Это ещё одна маленькая слабость, которую он позволяет себе. Не поспать подольше, а просто посмотреть, как пробиваются сквозь листву рассветные лучи.  
В большой чаше для умывания на поверхности — тонкий сахарный ледок, ломающийся под пальцами. Значит, осень...  
Изуру фыркает, чуть встряхивается, – ему нравится бодрящее, покусывающее кожу холодом ощущение, – и убирает лезущие в правый глаз волосы. У неверного, дрожащего отражения в чаше вид донельзя глупый. Оно перекошено на сторону, рот саркастически расплывается, а кособокая челка похожа на метлу. Изуру рассеянно приглаживает ее назад. Неторопливо, почти неуверенно перебирает пальцами пряди. Вид собственного открытого лица в зеркале воды так непривычен. Отражение насмехается над хозяином.  
На фоне яркой, словно в первый день мира, голубизны крохотная ломкая серая тень смотрится неприятно и неуместно. Внутри у Изуру все скручивается, дрожит тонкими перетянутыми струнами. Чуть надавить – и лопнет.  
Крылья у бабочки линялые, истрепанные. Она скользит вокруг Изуру и едва не падает прямо в чашу. Тонкие царапающиеся лапки проходятся по пальцам. Такое привычное движение – поднести ее к уху...  
«…а у тебя красивые глаза. Зачем ты отрастил такую челку, а, Изуру? Неужели прячешься от меня?..»  
Голос хрипит, прерывается. Руки вздрагивают, тянутся к волосам, но падают бессильно вдоль тела. Из отражения на него смотрит совсем незнакомый человек с холодноватым отрешенным лицом. Щеку незнакомца перечеркивают распластанные по воде крылья бабочки.

***  
Листы тонкой хрустящей бумаги для официальных отчетов очень белые, шероховатые на ощупь. Будто покрыты мельчайшей бумажной пылью. Изуру кажется, что пыль эта въедается в пальцы, забивается под ногти. Никакими тренировками до кровавых мозолей ее не стереть. В небольшом кабинете душно от темноты, притаившейся по углам, а стопки бумаг все не кончаются. Иногда Изуру думает, что эти бумаги никогда не кончатся, и он будет всю жизнь сортировать отчеты, докладные, списки подразделений и донесения. А иногда он находит успокоение в монотонном шуршании и запахе лежалых листов.  
Свеча вздрагивает и мерцает, бросая на стены огромную, прыгучую тень. Мелькают кривые когти, оскаленная пасть и подобранное в прыжке тело. Чудовище мечется в темноте за кругом света.  
Всего лишь бабочка. Она движется неровно, рваными кругами приближаясь к огню. Изуру хочется сделать вид, что он ничего не замечает. Вот же прекрасный и такой интересный отчет восьмого офицера Такеши. Ровные строчки иероглифов. Это очень важно, а бабочка… А что бабочка?  
Изуру медленно поднимает руку и тянется к серым крыльям, словно зачарованный. Сунуть руку в огонь было бы и то правильней.  
«…мнишь, Изуру, мы караулили Пустого на берегу какой-то реки? Ты, наверное, даже знаешь ее название. У тебя всегда все разложено по полочкам, все задокументировано. А я помню только, что у тебя тряслись руки от усталости, и смотрел ты все время мимо меня. Мне казалось, так даже лучше, потому что этот твой вечный щенячий взгляд – я всегда чувствовал его спиной…»  
Дыхание неровное, рваное. Изуру все смотрит на затихшую бабочку в своих руках. Её крылья покрыты мельчайшей пылью и антрацитово-черными узорами, и вся она будто собрана из тонких острых веточек и шипов, с маленькой белой маской вместо головы. Холодная, сухая и мертвая бабочка Уэко Мундо скребет лапками по его ладони и пытается впиться в пальцы, даже когда тонкие крылья начинают скручиваться, осыпаться от жара свечи.  
На ладонях пыль и копоть. Изуру трет их о хакама, забыв об аккуратности, но следы все равно остаются, ложатся отпечатками на бумагу, на край стола и на ручку кисточки.

***  
«...поразительно, как много может выдержать человек. Иногда мне смешно было смотреть на тебя. Я сам на твоем месте убил бы такого, как я. Душил бы, пока язык не вывалится. А ты, Изуру? Как тебе не бле...»  
Изуру дышит. Это все, что ему остается. Он дышит и гладит, мнет, растирает в пальцах пушистую пыль и колючие шершавые обрывки сухих ломких крыльев.  
— Ты понимаешь, что сходишь с ума? — Рангику такая умная, спокойная, рациональная. Кира самому себе кажется ребенком, стоит лишь взглянуть на нее. Она, по крайней мере, умеет смотреть на вещи с разных сторон. Возможно, ей помогает в этом очередная бутылочка саке; что ж! По сравнению с ним и это — впечатляющее достижение.  
— Со мной все в порядке.  
— Почему ты их слушаешь? — Изуру смешно. Как будто она бы не слушала. — Почему они прилетают к тебе? Почему сейчас?  
В ее голосе ему слышится зависть. Зависть к тому, от чего можно сойти с ума. К ехидному голосу, к обрывочным откровениям. Кире становится еще смешнее. Ему хочется хохотать, как ненормальному, захлебываться, давиться смехом, а потом затолкать ей в рот эти несчастные пыльные останки… всех бабочек, что шептали ему в ухо тихое вкрадчивое "Изу-у-уру".  
— Потому что он мой, — он говорит тихо и спокойно. Ему хочется улыбнуться Рангику, холодно и остро. – Был моим. И останется.  
Это душное, страшное знание. Желание рушить и буйствовать клокочет на задворках его души. Но Кира только смотрит на Рангику и на останки бабочки в руке. Легкий ветерок из открытого окна гладит его ладонь, подхватывает серую пыль и развеивает в воздухе туманным облачком.  
Он уходит прочь легкой походкой, оставив Рангику в кабинете.  
Чему Гин его действительно научил, так это тому, как нужно уходить: не оборачиваясь.

***  
Хурма плодоносит в этом году совершенно безудержно. Изуру трогает отяжелевшие, припавшие к земле ветви, гладит рыжие, просвеченные солнцем фрукты. Надо вырубить все это. К черту. Собирать никто не станет.  
Изуру сидит в развилке старого узловатого ствола, в клетке из голых черных ветвей. Вместе с ним в ней заперты тысячи маленьких оранжевых солнц. Первые заморозки покрыли дорожку внизу инеем и подарили хурме настоящую сладость.  
Подбородок липкий от сока, и язык совсем онемел. Еле ворочается. Но говорить не с кем. Разве что с хурмой вот. Изуру срывает еще один плод, болтает ногами, как мальчишка, забравшийся в чужой сад, и вгрызается в солнечную мякоть.  
Шершавые крылья касаются щеки.  
"...Мне всегда нравилось смотреть, как ты опускаешь ресницы и сглатываешь, когда я начинаю раздевать тебя. Как будто боишься меня и не можешь видеть, как я касаюсь твоего тела. А когда я брал тебя, на твоем лице возникало такое забавное, трогательное выражение. Ты такой откры..."  
Весной с этого дерева облетают цветы. Сейчас кружат в морозном осеннем воздухе сероватыми странными лепестками смятые крылья бабочки.  
Изуру следит за их полетом и улыбается. Солнца вокруг сияют, совсем не грея, зато слепя глаза. Он щурится. Мир сквозь завесу ресниц мягкий, цветной и удивительно красивый.

***  
Пляшут, выгибая длинные шеи, нежданно прилетевшие в сад журавли, топчут первый снег, который принесли с собой на крыльях, обведенных чернотой. Они улетят, а снег поселится в закоулках сада холодным бледным сторожевым зверем. Изуру провожает мягкие хлопья узкой хищной улыбкой.  
Только теплое саке в бутылочках и сушеная хурма примиряют его с чувствительными укусами холода. Журавли склоняют головы, разводя огромные крылья, обнимаются со снегом, наполняющим воздух.  
Снег размывает очертания предметов, прячет от взгляда черные сосны, посаженные еще прадедом Изуру, и кусты хозуки.  
Бабочка пляшет, как маленький воздушный змей, уворачивается от хлопьев снега. Она тонкая, легкая и в холодном зимнем свете похожа на призрака. Изуру подставляет ей ладонь, привычно скользя взглядом по мертвым узорам на крыльях, и подносит к уху. Слегка наклоняет голову, вслушиваясь.  
"...Ты был таким смешным, когда я впервые увидел тебя. Мне сразу захотелось приручить тебя. Теперь ты мой, Изуру. Навсе..."  
Изломанная бабочка летит прочь блеклым комком, тревожно кричат вспугнутые журавли, тяжело поднимаясь в небо и взметая снежную пыль  
— Нет, Гин. Это ты мой, — Изуру холодно и спокойно щурится в серые небеса. Улыбка примёрзла к его губам.

***  
Пустыня не любит посторонних, уничтожает все, что попадает в ее жестокие сухие объятия. Песок и пустынный ветер с остервенением догрызают куски бетона, некогда бывшие огромным дворцом.  
С тех пор как пали стены твердыни, здесь шныряют разве что мелкие черные зверушки и вечные сквозняки. Хотя среди полуразрушенных колонн можно отыскать много интересного. Осколки чайных чашек соседствуют с утонувшей в песке мебелью и толстыми книжными томами. Среди груд ржавеющих инструментов, в обломках старой панели управления — огромный ящик, забранный частой тонкой сеткой.  
Внутри скребется что-то серое, неразличимое, слитно трепещущее. Десятки бабочек — потрепанных, измятых, — кишат в нем. На дверце висят целых два больших замка, но сетка рядом с ними прорвана, съедена ржавчиной.  
Кто-то когда-то шептал над ними слова, закрыв на замки все двери, настороженно прислушиваясь и приглядываясь к теням. Никто не должен был услышать этого. Никто. И особенно — тот, кому его слова предназначались.  
Вот ещё одно насекомое выползает на свет и расправляет острые крылья. Внутри бабочки живут голос и память того, кто давно уже не может ни о чем помнить. Серые крылья чертят невидимый след в ночном небе. Несут призрачный голос сквозь время и пространство.  
И если люди живы, пока о них помнят, Ичимару Гин – живет.


End file.
